


【Fate/Grand Order】 遙遠之夢 (上)［閃恩]

by scarlett_cosmos



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_cosmos/pseuds/scarlett_cosmos
Summary: ✯恩奇都眷戀著遙遠國度的平原與河流，那可能是源自比出生更加古老的回憶。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, 閃恩
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【Fate/Grand Order】 遙遠之夢 (上)［閃恩]

01

恩奇都偶爾會做夢。

他向來是個睡眠品質很好的人，但是只要做夢，就總是可以把吉爾伽美什從睡夢中吵醒。低低的嗚咽讓吉爾伽美什睜開眼睛，伸手輕撫睡在他身畔的人緊繃的背脊，把他從難以掙脫的惡夢中喚醒。

吉爾伽美什很睏，但他還是把恩奇都擁進懷裡，他的摯友額頭抵著他胸膛，輕輕地抽著鼻子。

「⋯⋯你今天夢到了什麼？」他單手撫著恩奇都的背脊，輕聲問。  
「⋯⋯我夢見了姍漢特。」恩奇都的聲音聽起來也半夢半醒，熱氣吹在吉爾伽美什的胸膛，緊緊揪住他的心臟。  
「你姊姊？」  
「嗯⋯⋯」  
「夢裡怎麼了？」  
「我好像在生姍漢特的氣。」  
「為什麼？她做了什麼？」  
「沒有⋯⋯應該沒有，感覺像是我在遷怒一樣，對她說了很多可怕的話。」  
恩奇都頓了一下，並沒有接下去說，大概就算是夢話也駭人得難以啟齒，吉爾伽美什輕撫他的頭頂。  
「你為什麼要對姍漢特遷怒呢？」  
「夢裡的我好像很害怕、對即將要發生的某件事感到害怕，但是我想不起來是什麼事情，好像跟吉爾也有點關係——」  
「是我的錯嗎？」  
「應該不是，因為當想到吉爾的時候，並不是憤怒，而是傷心。」  
「傷心？」  
「對，就像永遠不會再快樂起來那樣的傷心。」

「——睡吧，」吉爾伽美什打斷他，「只是夢而已。」  
「我覺得很對不起她。」恩奇都執拗地說。  
「快點睡吧，什麼也沒發生。」

他像哄小嬰兒那樣拍著恩奇都的背，恩奇都便迷迷糊糊地抱住他，像是落入海裡的旅人抱住浮木那樣的緊，與白天時堅強又溫柔的樣子不同，因為惡夢而驚醒的恩奇都罕見的脆弱，吉爾伽美什吻著他的髮絲，花了好一些時間恩奇都才再次睡去。

他把恩奇都哄睡以後，自己便睡不著了。  
他瞪著天花板上的夜光星星，是蜷縮在他懷裡睡覺的人幾年前一時興起買回家的，還拉著他一起貼了整面。北斗七星、天蠍座、天鵝座，整個夏季的星河就這樣被固定在吉爾伽美什房裡——對，恩奇都貼的甚至不是他自己房間——剛開始他還不習慣，總要抱怨著那不暗不明的微弱螢光讓他不好睡，但肇事者可喜歡了，幾乎每晚都要抱著枕頭來他房間，吉爾伽美什這才有被補償的感覺。

他向來是個孤傲的人，只有恩奇都能觸及他心臟深處的柔軟之地。

睡不著的吉爾伽美什乾脆在腦海裡梳理著公事，想著想著又繞回枕邊人身上——恩奇都最近太常做夢，他甚至忖量著該把摯友拐去看內分泌科或精神心理科。

那些夢——吉爾伽美什並不諱言他感到不安，因為恩奇都的夢與一般的噩夢不同，摯友半睡半醒向他描述的總是相同的景色，豐沛的大河、富饒的平原，壯麗的神廟與古老的街道，甚至連夢境中出現的人物也幾乎是鮮明而固定，而夢的內容看似破碎、一個接一個串起來竟又連貫，他甚至有錯覺自己是在聽述因為太過遙遠而破碎亡軼的故事。

不屬於現代宗教的蠻橫神祇、狩獵與祭祀的風俗習慣，恩奇都纖軟的指尖在他掌心寫下了沒有見過的文字，細聲的呢喃著早已消失的語言編譜的陌生童謠。那些夢境就像是穿越了千百年的時間，要將他的摯友帶往不知名的某處一樣。

他就這樣一夜無眠的到了天亮。  
吉爾伽美什在鬧鐘響起之前閉上了眼，等待鬧鈴響起、摯友伸手關閉，然後那隻幾個小時前才因為惡夢而顫抖、緊緊抱住他的手，溫柔的撫上他的臉。

「吉爾、吉爾，該起床了哦。」  
「嗯——」他發出虛偽的抗議，「——再五分鐘。」  
「那我先去浴室哦。」

他躺在床上讀秒，直到覺得時間差不多了才起床盥洗。吉爾伽美什走進客廳的時候恩奇都剛煮好咖啡，他從背後擁抱他，把腦袋擱在恩奇都的肩膀上，聞到了洗髮精的薰衣草香味。

「昨晚睡得好嗎？」吉爾伽美什從恩奇都那裡拿到一個遲來的早安吻。  
「嗯，睡得很好哦！」

他伸手，修長又白皙的手指點在吉爾伽美什的眉心。

「吉爾沒睡好？黑眼圈都浮起來了耶。」  
「還好吧。」他扣住對方的十指，恩奇都墊起腳吻在他的眼皮上。

「吃早餐吧？」

他笑嘻嘻地說，拉著吉爾伽美什往餐桌走。

恩奇都從來都記不得那些夢。

02

吉爾伽美什用手機與電視同步監控股票與期貨交易，在喝完一杯黑咖啡的同時買進賣出順便提升自家公司的市場價值；恩奇都把蜂巢蜜抹在薄餅上，蜂蜜木勺直接就往牛奶杯裡放，吃了一頓吉爾伽美什會嘲笑他要得糖尿病的高糖份早餐。

「有賺嗎？」被摯友包養的恩奇都一邊翻找紙巾一邊意思意思的關心對方的事業——或是說自己下半年能繼續無所事事的資本。  
「你以為我是誰？」心高氣傲的CEO轉過來就咬了恩奇都的嘴，嘴裡還留著黑咖啡的苦澀，顯得蜂蜜更甜。「回頭就把你的個展都買下來。」  
「出資的也是你啊。」  
「那更不虧，橫豎都是我自己的。」

「生意人的邏輯真奇怪。」恩奇都笑著說。  
「比藝術家正常一點吧。」吉爾伽美什彈了他的額頭。

拌嘴完以後吉爾伽美什開車送恩奇都去畫室，恩奇都的個人畫展會在下個月正式開幕。

作為一個自由畫家，恩奇都的繪畫風格介於抽象與寫實之間，題材大多是自然風景或野生動物，雖然在圈內小有名氣、於大眾則一直都不是很知名——直到今年初，他的某幅畫作被國家級別的博物館高價收藏，才遲來地被注目，連帶之前的畫作都水漲船高，加上畫家本人震驚俗世的精緻臉蛋，恩奇都現在炙手可熱的程度已經讓他連續幾個月收入都追過自己的摯友。

搭著這波風潮，有美術館找上恩奇都舉辦個人展覽，恩奇都本人對於社群媒體與電子通訊等等都興趣缺缺，對外所留的無論是手機號碼或電子郵件，只要跟公事有關就一律是吉爾伽美什的資料，因此畫家本人反而是最後才知道這件事情，一邊抱怨著一邊在家裡與畫室各個角落翻找被他亂塞的畫作。

「備展還順利？」害得他如此忙碌的始作俑者在路上問。電話打來的時候吉爾伽美什正在熬夜加班，恩奇都在沙發上一邊喝熱巧克力一邊看低俗喜劇，他替摯友答應的心態大約有一半是覺得這個不事生產的社會廢物應該要體驗一下正常成年人應有的忙碌與責任。

「要跟展覽單位溝通還蠻麻煩的⋯⋯還有採訪也是，為什麼每一幅畫都必須要有創作緣由與理念啊⋯⋯我就不能因為想畫而畫嗎？」  
恩奇都抱怨著，吉爾伽美什哼笑了一聲，說睜眼說瞎話也是社會人必備的技能之一，他們拌了一下嘴，抵達話式的時候恩奇都跳下了車，並沒有馬上把車門關上。

「吉爾要進來看看嗎？」

他問。時間還早，吉爾伽美什便跟著一起下了車。

恩奇都的畫室在郊外，是帶著花園的老舊雙層平房，從屋頂垂著各種藤蔓植物，清一色有些斑駁的白牆隨處可見各色顏料痕跡，是典型而又帶著個人風格的藝術工作室。吉爾伽美什很久沒有踏進來了，不過大致上的擺設與他上一次來的時候基本無異，屋內的裝潢是木製，四處散落著畫架、大型畫布，地上的顏料罐、畫筆、各種複合媒材被隨手亂放，大概是恩奇都想到就抓來用、用完了又隨手放置。

「如何？」恩奇都神采飛揚地問，吉爾伽美什點了點頭。  
「嗯，是藝術家式的髒亂呢。」  
「才不是問這個啊，」恩奇都笑了，「吉爾要看重點呀，我問的當然是畫哦。」

他轉過頭去，這才仔細地看了滿屋子的畫布。  
鳥獸、風景、人物、建築，乍看之下並沒有關聯性，吉爾伽美什卻想起了那些夢，雖然恩奇都睡醒之間意識總是很模糊，對夢境的描述卻異常的寫實，土瓦落成的方形房舍、以王所居住的高塔王宮延伸出去的街道，連結而成的城塞國家，熱帶的闊葉綠色植物、鳥與馬與經過千年早已演化得無法辨識的史前巨獸，傍著河的壯闊平原，生活在其中的人類，吉爾伽美什見到某個神情高傲的王族肖像，那分明是他自己的臉。  
難言的苦悶忽然緊緊揪住他的心。  
他已經許久、許久沒有看恩奇都的畫作，也從來沒有這種既陌生又熟悉的違和感。他幾乎頭痛了幾來。

「你的畫展，主題是什麼？」

吉爾伽美什問，恩奇都站在窗戶前，正好背著投射進來的燦爛陽光，他整個人被鑲上一圈刺眼的光輝，臉上的表情卻變得模糊。

「神與人共存的時代。」

他聽見恩奇都這麼說。

03

他進公司的時候那張睡眠不足的臭臉嚇到了不少員工，吉爾伽美什乾脆一不做二不休在早上的會議把新的設計案到茶水間的盆栽都批鬥了一通。

終於把自己關進辦公室的時候已經下午，好幾個下屬想找他討論公事，卻又害怕情緒不佳的暴君，在門外徘徊著不敢進入。吉爾伽美什回了幾封郵件與公務電話，敲定了兩份專利的授權與一場新品發表會，然後與另一國家子公司的負責人因為行銷手法爭執，喝完今天第三杯黑咖啡的同時讓自己家的產品在全球第十八個國家上市。

——身為一個社會人士，一個下午的生產力到此為止已經足夠了吧。  
吉爾伽美什心煩意亂地關掉電腦，亟欲轉換心情地掏出私人手機，他推心置腹的對象極其稀少，他本都要按下恩奇都的號碼，卻又再最後一刻改變了心意。

「喂，現在方便說話嗎？」  
若是他辦公室裡有下屬，大概會被電話撥通時他禮貌的口氣嚇得尖叫著衝出去。

「可以是可以，不過好難得你會打給我？發生什麼事情了嗎？」  
接起電話的人在大海的另一端某所大學的研究室裡，她的聲音顯得很詫異。這讓吉爾伽美什覺得自己像個大驚小怪的孩子，不免有點懊悔為什麼要打這通電話。

「也不是什麼大事，就是——」

聽他支吾起來，對方反倒笑了：「是我弟弟的事情嗎？」

「——嗯。」

他鬆了一口氣似的說，於是姍漢特關上筆電，拿起桌上早就放涼的咖啡，走到窗前。

「他怎麼了？展覽籌備的不順利嗎？」  
她前兩天才與弟弟通過電話，恩奇都向他抱怨進度不足，從今天算起，他得在畫室住上三天才能在開展前完成預定的作品數量。

「不是，一切都還算正常進行。」  
「那麼？」  
「——是別的事情。」他小心翼翼的斟酌用詞，大概是鮮少聽他這樣慎重地說話，姍漢特笑著試圖緩和氣氛。  
「我話先說在前面，如果你敢對不起我弟弟，我就算要放棄博士論文不管也會回國教訓你哦。」  
「從小到大會因為很好玩就捅我刀的只有他好嗎。」  
「啊、說得也是，突然感到有點抱歉了呢。那是怎麼了？」

他於是說起那些夢。不僅是因為情節太鮮明而令他感到詭異，還有夢境與恩奇都畫作的奇怪連結，一切都好像是遙遠的過去曾經發生的某種現實。聽完之後姍漢特並沒有立刻發表感想，僅只是反問他：

「你認為是什麼？」  
「⋯⋯前世記憶？」

吉爾伽美什嘴裡吐出的單詞連他自己都覺得可笑至極，電話另一端姍漢特的沈默讓他更加確信說出這種話的自己就像是過度迷信或是電影看得太多的傻子，他搖搖頭打算收回剛剛的話，姍漢特卻才悠悠地開口。

「果然你也是這樣想啊。」  
「什麼意思？」

「你該不是在後悔說出這種像電影情節一樣的話吧，」年長的女子笑了，雖然長年不與弟弟住在一起，姍漢特與恩奇都無論是外表或是性格上的相似都有無法否認的血緣影響。「雖然就我所知，這種情況出現在小孩子身上比較常見，不過也並不是不可能，畢竟提到了從來沒有到過卻異常熟悉的風景、連貫且明確的夢境，往前世記憶去推測也不是不可能啊。」

「那孩子會眷戀著遙遠國度的平原與河流，那可能是源自比出生更加古老的回憶。」

「是嗎⋯⋯」仔細的思考姍漢特所說的話，果然該把摯友帶去看精神心理科啊，吉爾伽美什這樣想。  
「那麼你打電話來，難道就只是為了讓我認同你的推測嗎？」

「不⋯⋯我只是想問你那傢伙小的時後也會這樣嗎？他最近真的太常做夢了，以前大概都三四個月才會有一次，現在幾乎是每個星期都來。」

「嗯⋯⋯畢竟我們也十幾年沒有住在一起了，要回想那麼久以前的事情啊⋯⋯而且我弟弟從以前就是個腦筋奇怪、總是會說莫名其妙話的孩子，」姍漢特有些困擾地偏著頭。「不太記得有沒有那個系列的夢境了，不過如果說是特別怪異的事情，我倒是很清楚地記得一件。」

「哦？是什麼？」

「就是他要到你們家去的前一天，那天晚上我們兩睡一起，到半夜的時候我忽然醒來，他也醒著，我看著他的臉突然就覺得捨不得⋯⋯覺得因為我沒有能力，而要讓這麼小的孩子到海的另一端去投靠完全不認識的人家真的很殘忍。」

於是年輕的姍漢特忍不住掉下了眼淚，她輕輕撫著年幼弟弟與她相似的面容，哭著向他道歉。而恩奇都握著她的手，很輕很輕的說，不要難過了，姊姊，反正妳把我送去他的身邊、這已經是第二次了。

「什麼意思？他指的是我？第二次又是什麼，他做了什麼夢嗎？」吉爾伽美什急促地追問。

「我不清楚，但那天晚上我倒是做了一個噩夢。」

「哦？」

「我夢見我在一座神殿裡，不知道為了什麼事情而非常慌張、非常害怕⋯⋯那種感覺就連夢醒了以後都好真實，我跪在祭壇前面拼命祈禱，然後我聽見了，應該是神吧，神對我說。」  
姍漢特頓了一口氣，即使這麼多年過去，那個夢境依舊使她感到不安。

「沒用的，吉爾伽美什與恩奇都其中一個一定要死。」

吉爾伽美什沈默了一陣，才開口問。  
「⋯⋯最後誰死了？」

姍漢特猶豫了一會，說出他們都心知肚明的答案。

「我想應該是恩奇都。」

「那妳竟然還敢把他送來我這裡。」

「他跟寧松夫人都吉爾吉爾的叫你，等到我知道你全名的那一天，你們兩都上大學了。」

不知道什麼時候天色已經變得昏黃，落地窗外的照進來的暮色把光可鑑人的地板染得一片猩紅，吉爾伽美什與姍漢特因為同樣的心事而不語，過了晌久，姍漢特才打破沉默：

「我在想，你要不要去走一趟？」  
「去哪裡？」  
「去我弟弟畫裡的地方，也許那裡可以給你答案。」姍漢特說。

「去美索不達米亞平原。」

✯


End file.
